


Pillows and Movies

by wittlekitty449



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gayness, Little Dirtiness, M/M, Nvm there is a lot of dirty, Polyamory, Spanking, Teasing, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: Oliver fell asleep right after coming home. Once he wakes up, some fluffiness happens between him and his boyfriend Nial. However, once his other boyfriend Kaiden comes home... well, just read and find out.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Blackwood ~ The shortest of the three (5.3 ft,) he's a sarcastic little shit but is also adorable as FU- (cough). He has light brown hair that curls over his ears and always falls in front of his eyes (he has heterochromia = one eye is the purest of blue while the other is silver). He's pretty scrawny, but can handle himself if need be. (Imma be honest, he's the subby boi)  
> Nial Johnson ~ He's the tallest of the three (6.2 ft) and usually stays silent when in public. However, he can never seem to shut up when he's only surrounded by his friends and/or lovers. He likes to make sexual jokes when it's just him, Oliver, and Kaiden. He has sandy blond hair that curls above his ears and eyes, just barely stopping from obscuring his vision, and his eyes are a pretty hazel. Nial plays soccer, so he's pretty filled out and has a lot of lean muscle. (He's a switch/only submits to Kaiden.)  
> Kaiden Smith~ He's the middlest of the three (5.8 ft and yes I know middlest isn't a word but it goes with how I've been doing this.) As for Kaiden, he's a social butterfly and is always hanging out with his friends, but always (ALWAYS) makes time for his boys, and usually drags them out with his friends. He has red hair that's styled into a shortish faux mohawk (I looked up men hair styles), and his eyes are a bright green. He also has a spatter of freckles on his nose and cheeks, which makes him adorable (but don't tell him that.) As for Kaiden, he doesn't play any sports but does attend gym frequently. He works at a bakery ran by his mom. (He's a switch/only submits to Nial.)

~Written in Oliver's POV~

When I woke up from my nap, I felt fingers combing through my hair, occasionally catching on a knot. I peeked an eye open and saw Nial gazing down at me with adoration in those beautiful eyes of his, and I couldn't help the small smile that overtook my lips. He noticed and I felt his fingers pause before I groaned and nuzzled his thigh, signaling him to continue and causing him to chuckle before pulling his hand from my hair. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and glared at him, sticking my bottom lip out in a small pout. Leaning forward, he caught my lips with his and kissed me softly, instantly making me drop my glare and lean into the kiss, moving my lips against his slowly. He reached a hand up and cupped my cheek gently before pulling away, resting his forehead on mine while gazing into my eyes. 

"Good morning baby-boy, how was your nap?" His husky voice made me swoon, but I quickly caught myself and mentally scolded myself for still being weak to his voice, something I heard everyday. Ignoring my want to curl up in his lap and kiss him senseless, I steal a chaste kiss from him and give him a smile.

"It was just what I needed. Thank you for letting me borrow your lap." I said with a cheeky grin. Truth of the matter is, he hadn't had much of a choice as I'd immediately plopped on his lap the second I walked through the apartment door, falling asleep before he could even ask me how my day was. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair again, almost making me purr as I leaned into his hand.

"Of course baby, that's what I'm here for. So how was your day, since you passed out before I could ask earlier." He smirked, making me blush a little. I could never get used to that smirk, as it was something straight from a wet dream. Of course, I'd never tell him that though, as I didn't want him using it on me whenever we were out in public. He gave the top of my head a little scratch, knowing I love those, and kissed my nose before I could respond. I love his little displays of affection.

"It was alright. Just super exhausting. My math teacher just gave us worksheet after worksheet, then my World History teacher gave us a new project that requires a bunch of research and preparation and I wanted to go ahead and get most of that done so I don't have to worry about having to do it for homework. Then Kaiden decided it would be funny to jump me while I was walking to lunch, knocking everything onto the floor and embarrassing me in front of everyone. I know he didn't mean to do it, but gosh darnit he's got to be careful with me! I'm delicate." I sniffled, ending my little rant with a pout. Nial chuckled again before kissing my pout away effectively and nuzzling my nose.

"It's okay baby, I'm sure he didn't mean to. Speaking of Kaiden, didn't his shift end half an hour ago?" He asked, and I wiggled my arm behind me to slip my phone out of my back pocket to check the time. When I pressed the power button, my screen lit up with a picture of Nial and Kaiden posing with silly faces; Nial sticking his tongue out with crossed eyes and Kaiden making fish lips with wide eyes looking at his nose. I'd look at this photo whenever I felt sad, cause it always managed to cheer me up since those two were so silly. The current time is 7:58, and I realized Nial was correct. Kaiden's shift at the bakery started at 2:30, since our high school let out at 2:18 and the bakery was right down the road. Since he started early, he usually gets off at 7:30 and got home at 7:40, but he still wasn't here. Wait a second, just how long was I out? Did I really keep Nial trapped on the couch for hours? I looked at him with wide and guilty eyes, making him chuckle when he noticed.

"Relax baby-boy, I managed to sneak away a few times to go to the bathroom and grab a snack without waking you." He said, patting my head and making me relax.

"Do you know where Kaiden is?" I asked, starting to get a little worried. He couldn't be stuck in traffic, as there usually wasn't any this time of... night? day? Whatever. Maybe he was at the grocery store. Yeah, that was probably it, and he just forgot to shoot us a text to let us know. Nial kissed my forehead before moving to my ear, nibbling the soft flesh there and making me gasp softly before pushing his chest lightly, making him smirk that devilish smirk again.

"I don't know baby, but he's probably at the store. Why don't we set him up a little 'welcome home' gift, hmm?" He whispered in my ear, making me shiver in delight. He noticed and I could see his eyes darken with lust, and just as he went to probably give me a hickey on my neck, the door opened and in walked our missing piece. Kaiden closed the door quickly and looked at us, his eyes taking in the scene before him. Chuckling, he walked over to us and placed a bag in my lap before sitting next to me, draping his arm over my shoulders and kissing my temple as Nial backed off with a grunt, settling for draping his arm over me as well. I looked at the bag before looking at Kaiden, almost afraid to open it. It's not that I thought it was bad, I just know how his mind works. When he noticed my hesitant look, Kaiden simply chuckled before crossing his legs and nudging my leg with his foot.

"Go on honey, it's nothing bad. Just a little something to make up for embarrassing you earlier. I really am sorry for doing that, I hadn't meant to." He encouraged, moving his hand to ruffle my hair, making me huff at him in annoyance as Nial laughs. I just ignore the two of them, pouting again as I open the bag hesitantly. I'm truly shocked by what's inside, and I can't help but start getting super excited. Inside the bag were two redbox movies I really wanted to see but hadn't had the chance to yet; the new Onward movie and the Frozen 2 movie. Along with that, there was a bunch of chocolate candies, which just so happened to be my favorite type of candy. As I'm rooting through the bag to see the different kinds of chocolate, I noticed something silver at the bottom. Without hesitation, I pulled it out of the bag and immediately started blushing the moment I realized what it is. It's a light pink collar that has Baby-Boy written on the tag, which was in the shape of a bow. I heard Nial whistle and I turned to him with a flustered expression, trying to find words to say, but I couldn't, which just made him laugh.

"Aww, Kaiden you broke the little thing." He cooed, moving his hand to stroke my cheek while looking at me with an amused expression. Kaiden ruffled my hair again with another chuckle, but this time he grabbed a fistful and yanked my head back, exposing my throat to them and making me gasp. 

"I'd absolutely love to break him a different way." He whispered into my ear before licking the sensitive flesh, causing me to blush fiercely and look to Nial for help. However, he simply smirked again and leaned towards my neck, pressing a soft kiss to my skin. I whimpered at their administrations, the blood quickly rushing to my face and lower regions as they continued their assault. Nial bit the side of my neck harshly before soothing it with a lick and kiss, making my yelp turn into a quiet moan. Before things got really dirty, Kaiden pulled away from where he'd been biting and licking my ear and gently pushed Nial's head away from me before taking the collar from my hands and fastening it around my neck.

"There we go, baby-boy... How does it feel to be claimed, hmm?" Kaiden asked, nuzzling my temple as I stared at him with a dazed expression. I opened and closed my mouth, but couldn't seem to find the words. I loved it, but how do I say that when all I currently want is for them to drag me to the bedroom, tie me up, and have their way with me? Thankfully, Nial comes to my rescue like the dirty prince charming he is.

"I think he likes it Kaiden. Just look at his face," he said, gripping my hair and yanking my head back again, and this time it earned a moan. "Look at our slutty baby-boy. He's probably imagining our cocks stuffing him full, don't you think?" He purred in my ear, his husky voice making my cock twitch as I started panting. I mean, he wasn't wrong. Just as Kaiden opened his mouth to reply, his phone started ringing. With a groan, he glanced at the caller ID and answered it, putting a finger up to his lips as a warning for us to stay quiet. 

"Yes mom?" Kaiden said, and I glanced over at Nial with a mischievous glint in my eyes. He quickly caught on when I started flickering my gaze between the two, almost as if trying to make a decision, but he made it for me by pressing his hand on my ass and nudging me in Kaiden's direction with that smirk of his. I loved it when he let me tease Kaiden, even more so when he encouraged it. I could hear Kaiden's mother on the phone, but I ignored it as I crawled the short distance over to him and started kissing his neck. 

"Yeah mom, the shipment came yesterday. Was something wrong with the products?" He asked, staring at me with a warning in his eyes. However, with one glance at Nial, who gave me a nod of encouragement, I started biting and licking up Kaiden's neck, sucking a few hickies onto his neck as one of my hands rested on his chest. I nibbled his jaw and slowly slid my hand down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans before playfully dipping my fingers underneath it, but never actually sticking my hand down there. I glanced up to see Kaiden glaring at Nial, who was simply watching us with a look of amusement on his face. 

"I understand. Don't worry mom, I'll get this sorted out. Is that everything you need?" He replied into the phone, struggling to keep his gasp quiet when I bit his nipple through his shirt. Realizing it's too hard to nibble through his shirt, I took my hand from his waistband and slid his shirt up, peppering kisses on his stomach before moving to his chest. I sucked a few more hickies there before latching onto his nipple, grazing it with my teeth. I heard him take in a deep breath before letting it out, his mom still talking on the phone as I took his other nipple between my fingers, pinching and twisting it while biting and sucking on the other. 

"Umm, I uh... I don't know if they ate, but I can... I can ask them if you want." He panted. He was trying so hard not to show that I was affecting him, but his defenses were slowly weakening. I felt a tap on my ass and I turned to look at Nial, who signaled me to come back to him. Releasing Kaiden's nipples and allowing his shirt to fall back down, I crawled back over to Nial and sat on his lap as Kaiden took the receiver from his mouth.

"Have you two eaten dinner?" He asked, glaring at the two of us. I knew I was gonna be in trouble, but it was totally worth it. I shook my head and glanced up at Nial, who also shook his head.

"Nah man, I've been this little one's pillow for hours." He stated, poking my cheek and making me blush. It's not my fault his lap is comfortable. I listened as Kaiden relayed the message to his mother, who appeared to start fussing at him.

"Yes mom, I'll fix them dinner right now." He rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at us and making me giggle. Apparently that was good enough for his mom, because he quickly said his goodbye and hung up, tossing the phone onto the little table beside the couch and turning to face me, a dark look in his usually bright eyes.

"You, baby-boy, are going to pay dearly for that little stunt you just pulled on me. But before I punish you, we're going to eat dinner." He said, making me shiver in anticipation before giving him a nod. He pursed his lips while watching me and Nial thoughtfully. 

"Nial, tease him a little bit, will ya? I want him good and ready for after dinner." Kaiden said, his own sexy smirk appearing on his lips. I perked up in alarm, looking between the two as I realize what's about to happen. Nial looked down at me with an evil glint in his eyes before glancing at Kaiden and nodding his understanding. Without another word, Kaiden got up and went towards the kitchen, leaving me with Nial who was staring down at me with a predatory look in his eyes. This was going to be fun.


	2. Nial and Kaiden

Nial wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, spreading my legs and nuzzling the side of my neck. He slid a hand up the front of my shirt and began twisting and pinching one of my nipples while sucking and biting my neck at the same time. I gave a soft moan, closing my eyes and tilting my head back to rest on his shoulder while arching my back to press into his hand, making him chuckle. He removed his hand and slid it down my chest, unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them as far down as our position allows him. He bit my ear harshly and gave it a little tug, rubbing my semi-hard cock through the cloth of my boxers and making me whimper.

"Aww, Kaiden did you hear that? The little kitten just whimpered from a simple little rub." He called to the kitchen, making Kaiden peek his head out of the doorway and smirk at my expression. Walking over to us, Kaiden gripped my hair and pulled me towards him, smashing his lips against mine in a searing kiss. He swept his tongue against my bottom lip, requesting entrance which I happily gave. His tongue explored my mouth, licking into every crevice and making me melt against him and Nial, who was content with rubbing my erection. My hips bucked against Nial's hand while gasping into Kaiden's kiss, my arms coming up to wrap around Kaiden's neck to pull him closer to me. However, he grabbed my wrists and pulled away with a smirk, releasing me and walking back into the kitchen.

"So easy to tease, baby-boy. Nial, you know what to do. I want him squirming and crying by the time dinner is ready, or you won't get to take part in punishing him. Am I understood?" Kaiden asked, pausing in the doorway to look at Nial for his response. My eyes widened and I looked up at Nial, almost as if begging for a little mercy. However, he simply ignored my gaze and smirked at Kaiden.

"Got it. Mind tossing me a ring, to make this a little easier and fun?" He called when Kaiden walked back into the kitchen, obscuring him from our view. We heard a grunt of acknowledgment, and I instantly began to regret teasing him earlier. I tried to squirm away, but Nial held me tightly and refused to release me. "And maybe some handcuffs as well." He added with another devilish smirk, blowing softly into my ear before biting it, causing me to gasp and start squirming even more.

It took a few moments, but pretty soon Kaiden walked back into the living room holding two objects; my cock-ring and pink fuzzy handcuffs. When I saw those two items, I started squirming even more and kept trying to get away, but Kaiden closed in on me and gripped my wrists harshly before enclosing the handcuffs on my wrists. I whimpered when he finished locking them onto me, staring at them with frustration as I now knew that there was no escaping my punishment. Kaiden yanked down my boxers as Nial held my wrists above my head, and I couldn't help but hiss when I felt Kaiden's fingers wrap around my cock, pumping it a few times to make sure I was hard enough before slipping the cock-ring on, tightening it tight enough to where I can't cum no matter how hard I tried. I whimpered when he released me, and with a kiss to my forehead he walked away to continue cooking dinner, which hopefully wasn't ruined by now.

Releasing my wrists and allowing them to fall onto my lap, Nial reached around me to grip my cock, thumbing over the slit to gather the beads of pre-cum before lifting his hand to press his thumb against my lips, and I couldn't help but shiver slightly. I parted my lips and allowed his thumb to sweep against my tongue, the bitter taste of my pre-cum making me moan and causing me to suck on his thumb, peering up at him from beneath my eyelashes with a heated look. He caught my gaze and held it, leaning forward to kiss me softly as his hand travels from my mouth back down to my legs, and he lifted me up momentarily to shift me sideways on his lap. I lifted my arms and looped them around his neck, leaning my head against his shoulder as I accepted my fate and closed my eyes.

His hand slid towards my groin, and I felt his fingers wrap around my cock, causing a sharp gasp to leave my lips. He pumped me fast, the cock-ring allowing him to do whatever he wanted without having to worry about me cumming, and I whimpered when he spit on my cock to make it easier and smoother. My fingers clenched in his hair, trying to stabilize myself as he continued to jack me off quickly, occasionally swiping his thumb over my slit to gather the pre-cum. My hips bucked up into his hand as I continued to moan, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood as I cried out, my climax staved off by the circle of metal around the base of my cock.

"Please Nial, please take it off, please Nial," I begged. I've never been the type who could keep their climax at bay for hours, which was mostly the reason why they always chose this as my punishment. It was very easy to make me cum, so they used that to their advantage. Nial chuckled and sped up, nibbling on my ear and grinding his own erection against my ass.

"You know I can't do that love-bug. Kaiden's orders." He murmured softly, making me cry out in frustration. My legs began trembling with need, and I found myself grinding against his erection while also bucking my hips into his hand. I curled in on myself, my head resting on his chest as my eyes tear up from my lack of climax. He continued pumping my shaft before fisting it, making me moan loudly and cry out again. Suddenly I felt another set of hands on me, gripping my hair and tilting my head back to kiss up my neck. I opened my eyes halfway, peeking at Kaiden who was staring at me with amusement and lust in his eyes.

"Dinner's ready, pet." He said, releasing his grip on my hair and taking a step back. I opened my eyes fully, a few tears streaming down my face as Nial helped me stand up before unlooping my arms from around his neck. However, he doesn't let me pull my pants up nor does either of them uncuff me, so I'm forced to shuffle into the kitchen with both of them trailing behind me. Nial pulled my chair out for me and Kaiden came around to stand beside em, unlocking my handcuffs before walking over to the stove, grabbing a plate, and setting it in front of me. I instantly perked up, as Kaiden had cooked my favorite meal; spaghetti! 

Forgetting what had just been happening earlier, I wait for the two of them to fix their plates and sit down before I began eating my food, not caring about making a mess. I glanced at them for a moment to see them share a look of amusement as they ate, and I pouted a little as I ate. We didn't really speak through the meal, but it wasn't awkward or anything. In fact, the quietness was comfortable, and I almost forgot about my raging erection or the cock-ring that was responsible for my suffering. When I finished my meal, I had sauce all over my mouth, but just as I had reached over the table to get a napkin, Kaiden grabbed my hair to keep me still as he licked it off. My face flushed brightly as I squeezed my eyes shut, not able to breathe properly until he pulled away and sat back down with a cocky smirk.

"I'm done." He stated, watching me with a glint in his eyes. Nial nodded his head while he pushed his empty plate back, both of them staring at me. Kaiden smirked, standing up and walking over to me before gripping my arm and lifting me to my feet. He locked my wrists up in the handcuffs again and lead me out of the kitchen, shoving me into the bedroom and waiting for Nial before slamming the door shut. He turned to face me and pointed at the bed.

"On your stomach, ass up." He ordered, and I squeak before scurrying to obey, shuffling onto the bed and pressing my face against the sheets. I tilted my head to the side to look at them, and they were standing by the door whispering to each other. Kaiden walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his belts, making my eyes widen in fear. He noticed my fear and smirked, gathering the belt in his hands and snapping it to make me flinch. 

"I hope you're ready pet. Nial, you know what to do." He said, glancing at Nial who simply nodded. Looking at me, Nial undid his jeans and kicked them off before walking over to me and climbing onto the bed, crawling till his crotch is right in front of my face. He pulled down the front of his boxers until his cock sprung out and hit his stomach. My mouth watered when I saw how hard he was, my gaze locked onto a tiny bead of pre-cum that dribbled down his shaft. When I glanced up at his face, I saw him staring down at me with amusement, lust darkening his eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. I suddenly felt a hand massaging my backside, and I couldn't help but purr a little. However, before I could turn to watch what Kaiden was doing, Nial gripped my hair and forced his cock down my throat. My eyes went wide as my gag reflex kicked in, making me cough and choke around his shaft.

Just as he did that, I felt a sharp spank on my ass which made me jump forward and choke myself even more before managing to pull back to get a breath. Nial tugged my hair a little, but didn't shove me back down. Instead, he let me give little kitten licks to the tip while he strokes my hair, stabilizing me as spank after spank is placed upon my backside. After the third, I started whimpering and crying out with each one, tears swelling up in my eyes and streaming down my face. I tried to keep count of how many times Kaiden spanked me, but I quickly lost count after the 15th. Nial tried to distract me by nudging his cock into my mouth, but I simply let my jaw go slack so he could fuck my throat. With a sigh, he obliged, and pretty soon I was choking and gagging while also having my tender backside tortured.

After my ass became numb and I was full-blown sobbing while Nial was throat-fucking me, Kaiden finally stopped. I heard him throw the belt onto the floor as he began gently massaging my tender flesh. Without warning, I felt something bitter fill my mouth and made me choke even more, some of it dripping down my chin. I looked up at Nial, noticing his blissful expression and dazed eyes. Swallowing as much as I can, I cough for a moment before I'm able to catch my breath. I licked my lips, gathering some of the cum that escaped and swallowing it immediately. Nial grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up, smashing his lips against mine. He shoved his tongue inside, tasting himself on my tongue and moaning into the kiss. Pulling away, he kissed my tears away before letting me go and looking over my shoulder at Kaiden, who leaned over to kiss my ear.

"Have you learned your lesson little one?" He breathed, ghosting his teeth over my ear and causing a shiver down my spine. I nodded my head, not wanting another punishment. I honestly don't think I'll be able to sit down for a few days, but it's not like I didn't like it. Sure, it hurt like hell and I couldn't feel my little bum anymore, but my erection hadn't gone down in the slightest. And I'm positive Kaiden knew this, as he chuckled darkly and reach around me to fist my cock, making me whimper and buck against his hand. Nial continued to stroke my hair, watching as Kaiden teased me by not allowing me to cum. I felt Kaiden ghost his fingers down my shaft and towards the cock-ring, and I started getting hopeful yet anxious at the same time.

"Mmm... what do you think Nial? Should I let the little pet cum?" He asked, and I looked up at Nial with a pleading look in my eyes. I could still feel his cum on my chin, but I couldn't wipe it off because my arms were trapped underneath my body. After watching me for a moment, Nial nodded, causing me to sigh in relief before turning to send a begging look towards Kaiden. He chuckled again, running his tongue up the ridge of my ear and giving it a little nibble as he slid the ring off. "You're lucky that Nial has a soft side for you pet. Go ahead and cum for us." He murmured, fisting my cock again while his other hand travels up my chest to tweak my nipple. The moment he said that, I felt myself explode. I cried out in pleasure as my vision went blurry, my lips parted and eyes rolling into the back of my head. He didn't back off until every drop of cum was in his palm, and he held it up to Nial's lips. Sticking his tongue out and coating it in my cum, Nial swallowed it with a strangled moan, smirking at me as Kaiden did the same to himself. 

"You taste delicious baby-boy." Nial spoke, kissing my forehead as warmth spreads through my cheeks. He stroked my hair, and I barely noticed when he rolled me over to unlock the handcuffs, and I also didn't notice when Kaiden walked into the bathroom and came back with lotion, rubbing it onto my tender bum. After cleaning up, Kaiden climbed into bed and adjusted me so I was between the two, and I couldn't help but fall asleep as they cuddled me.


End file.
